You and Who's Army?
by NamesWithoutFaces
Summary: In the hands of two psychotic men, a pregnant Kara has to defend herself and her unborn baby while trying to figure out what they wanted with her. Based from the season 2 promo. R&R


**Hello, this is Elle here! This is my first TLS fanfiction so I hope you all enjoy! **

**I want to thank the amazing Jay for helping me throughout this story, and for the title, and for a certain part of this which blew my mind. **

**R&amp;R! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Ship **

It all went so fast I couldn't stop it from happening. Hands grabbed me from every angle then, it all went black. I woke up in a room, I didn't know where I was until I felt the slight sway of the floor, comforting me slightly. I was still on the boat. I felt like I was in a box. Restricted in a small space, I tried to figure out where about on the boat I was. Suddenly, a bright light came bursting into my confined space, blinding me momentarily. In my moment of weakness, four hands grabbed me and I was being dragged out of the space. They lifted me, placing me on a metal slab, just as my sight began to gain some normality again. I blinked rapidly, looking around to take in my surroundings. I was in the lab. I tried to fight back the hands that were strapping me down but it was no good, they were too strong. I let out a scream, resulting in a hand being clamped over my mouth. A man came eye to eye with me, glaring at me.

"If I were you, I'd save my strength," he snarled at me, a sick grin covering his face. He slowly removed his hand, not backing up fast enough before I spit, laughing as it landed by his eye. He growled, back handing me across the face, dazing me for a few seconds.

"Stop it. We need her awake for this," a voice stopped him, grabbing his arm before he hit me again.

"Yeah we wouldn't want you breaking a nail would we?" I said, putting on a pout as he grumbled beside me.

"Fine. But I want to be the one to put a bullet in her head." The smile fell from my face as he bellowed besides me, walking across the room with the other man. I was left with a twig looking man who was tightening my straps around my body. He wasn't as intimidating as the other two men so I took this to my advantage.

"Hey, you wouldn't mind loosening this strap would you?" I ask, my voice low as I glance over to the corner where dick one and dick two - which I decided to nickname them for the time being - where standing.

"What?" He asked back, his voice high and squeaky confused as he looked up at me.

"I said, could you loosen these straps a little" I said again, wiggling my wrist slightly to notify him where I wanted it loosening. He looked terrified. It was obvious he wasn't here on free will.

"Come on, please. I won't tell them if you won't," I say, nodding over to the corner where the two dicks where in deep conversation.

"Er- alright," He said slowly loosening the straps around my wrist.

"How about my stomach. I mean, they want me alive right so, internal bleeding wouldn't be great for them would it?" I laugh slightly, my smile strained as my thoughts immediately reach out to my unborn child. I move my wrist so I could place my hand on the edge of my stomach, trying to sooth the growing fetus that everything was alright. The ma nodded again, loosening the straps. I sigh and smile, the man smiling back somewhat.

"So, what's going then?" I ask, as if trying to start casual conversation, and I was about to get a response, but then dick one and two returned, shooing the twig man away. I noticed dick two had machine with him and frowned, inching away the best I could on the metal slab.

"I heard you have taken the cure yes?" He asked me, plugging the machine in.

"What's it to you?" I spit back, not flinching when dick one held his fist up threateningly.

"Watch your mouth and answer the question," he said through gritted teeth. I roll my eyes at him and nod, looking back to dick two.

"So you never thought about what effect if would have on your baby?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I fell silent. No, I actually hadn't, but it saved my life, so why would it effect the baby?

"Rachel told me that the baby was fine," I said slowly, glancing down at my stomach, my hand stroking it a little faster.

"We'll see about that," he said, leaning over and ripping my shirt open around my stomach, goose bumps littering my skin as the cool air hit it, sending chills down my spine. The machine looked like an ultrasound machine, well that's what I hoped it was anyway. A white cream was rubbed all over my stomach, making me shiver at the man's cold touch.

"This won't hurt," he said mockingly, making me frown at him. A flickering on the screen caught my attention and I looked up, suddenly in awe at the image on the screen.

"My baby," I whisper to myself, watching the peanut sized fetus roll around on the screen, its hands and feet not even formed yet. That was my baby. Mine and Danny's baby. Growing inside me. I glanced at the vitals beneath the image and sighed in relief when everything looked relatively normal, knowing that Rachel would have told me if something was wrong. My thoughts were interrupted by the man as he reached over a pointed at the screen.

"See this?" He pointed to a section on the baby's body, a serious expression on his face. I nod, mimicking the frown on his face.

"This is a disfiguration on the baby's body," my heart stops.

"What?" I croak out, my throat suddenly dry.

"This is a disfiguration. Like, a leg coming out of its mid stomach," he explains, tears stinging my eyes as he looks at me.

"You're lying," I whisper, shaking my head.

"No, my brother was born with it. Our mother smoked too much and he had many body disfigurations. This was an early sign the doctor pointed out to us at her first doctor's appointment after we found out she was pregnant. I've seen this before," My heart shattered into a million pieces as I stare intently at the screen, trying to see on the same lines as dick two.

"Do you know what could have caused this? The cure." I shake my head, trying to blink away the tears brimming at the edge of my eyes.

"No," I reply shortly, blinking rapidly to clear my eyes.

"Rachel lied to you."

"No," I shout, fighting against my restraints again, causing the two dicks to laugh.

"So young, so naive, so stupid," Dick one spat in my face, making me cringe as he stepped towards me.

"Too bad you and your baby won't live to see how messed up it really is," He pulled out a gun from his back pocket, leveling it to my temple. I stared back at him, my eyes boring into his.

"I'll make you regret this," He hollered down my ear, grinning sadistically down at me.

"Oh yeah. You and who's army?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

"No, not an army. The Navy. This Navy." And as if it had been planned, the door was suddenly blown off its hinges, sending the men crashing to the floor. Gunshots rang out all around me, echoing around the room, bouncing of the walls. I felt a hand grab me, a sting pinch my arm and everything went hazy. My head began spinning wildly, sending my head lulling to side. The last thing I saw before darkness was Danny being thrown to the floor, his gun falling limply out of his hand.

...

_Beep_

_Beep_

I heard a distant beeping around me, voices in the background mulling together, causing my head to shudder, pain radiating around my skull. I tried to open my eyes but nothing prevailed, so I fought away the darkness and tried to recognise some of the voices around me.

_"She is one hell of a fighter I'll give you that," _Rachel. It's Rachel.

_"Yeah, she certainly is. I'm proud to have her," _Chandler. That was definitely Chandler. I try to move my head and feel an ache take over my body, groaning in response.

_"Kara, come on Kara you are doing fantastic open your eyes." _I follow Rachel's coaxing and slowly open my eyes, wincing at the bright light that stung them. I blink rapidly to clear my vision and smile at the two standing in front of me. I look around and frown, trying to sit up.

"Slow down Kara." Rachel's hand was on mine, but I pushed it away, shaking my head.

"Danny? Where is Danny? Where is he?" Chandler is at my side now, taking my hand.

"Kara calm down." The look in his eye scares me and I feel tears falling down my cheeks as I shake my head.

"Is he alright please tell me he is alright?" Before her could answer a voice came from the doorway, a grin immediately spreading across my face.

"Me? I'm just peachy." Danny wheeled in on a wheelchair, coming up besides Chandler at my bedside.

"You're in a wheelchair?" I place my hand on his cheek, tears streaming down my face as he leans his cheek into my hand, shaking his head.

"I took a bullet to the leg but I will be walking again in 6 weeks." I suddenly spring up, my hand on my stomach.

"The baby? Is the baby alright?" I look at Rachel, my eyes wide with fear.

"Kara the baby is in perfect health," I sigh, leaning back into the bed, gripping tightly onto Danny' hand. I look up at Chandler and smile.

"Thank you." He just nods, him and Rachel leaving me and Danny alone.

"I love you, you know that right?" He says, wheeling closer to my bedside. I nod, leaning over to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"I know, I know."


End file.
